


The Journey of Billy and Mandy

by CillianChamp



Series: Cartoon Network Cinematic World [2]
Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Adventure, Dark Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Few years after the show, Billy and Mandy are now high school graduates and discovers that the Boogeyman, Nirgel, Pan-dora, Eris, Irwin, Mindy, Velma Green the Spider Queen team up to take over the world. Now they must team up with Jeff the Spider, Fred Fredburger and Hoss Delgado to save the world one last time before they leave for College.
Relationships: Billy/Mandy (Billy & Mandy)
Series: Cartoon Network Cinematic World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997305
Kudos: 1





	The Journey of Billy and Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins where Billy and Mandy were nine and shows a day before they meet the Grim Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first half of the first chapter is a prequel of Meet the Reaper.

This is the story about two kids named Billy and Mandy, both of them are an opposite. Billy's idiotic and Mandy's devious. Billy has a big pink nose and beady little black eyes all inherited from his father Harold; and red hair that he inherited from his mother Gladys, plus his skin tone is more on the reddish side. He wears a white short sleeved t-shirt with a thin horizontal blue stripe; plus a pair of blue jeans, finally a red baseball hat on his head plus a pair of white and red sneakers on his feet, and Mandy seems like your average little girl wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower in the center, black Mary Jane shoes, white socks, and blonde hair accessorized with a black headband. Although she has black eyebrows that are thick and they are almost always furrowed and a frown to match which gives her a scowling expression most of the time, and her hair is curved into a style resembling devil horns.

The story begins when both of them were toddlers. Billy and Mandy met as babies when he came over to her house, repeatedly ringing her doorbell to annoy her enough to answer. When she did, the first thing she said to him was, "Are you some kinda idiot?". When he pointed out that she had no nose, he proceeded to shove an ice cream cone into her face, apparently creating a makeshift nose for her. Angered, Mandy punched Billy in the face, calling him a creep, and slammed the door in his face. Billy simply laughed and said, "She digs me". According to Harold, that day was the start of Billy and Mandy's friendship.

Years later, Billy and Mandy are now nine and walking out of Endsville Elementary School. The school appears to have a uniform policy, which consists of a white collared shirt and blue pants for boys and a blue skirt for girls, though some episodes depicted some of the children wearing their street clothes.

"Alright! A weekend! No school! Just a nice fun weekend!" Billy said as he smiles and excited.

"You seems to be excited for the weekend." Mandy said while walking home with him.

"Yeah. I'm planning to play my army soldiers and video games!" Billy said as he smiles.

"That's nice. I'm planning for my jog." Mandy said as she talks. "So, after my jog, I might come hang out."

"Okay." Billy said in agreement. "Outside of my house."

"Okay." Mandy said as she nodded. "See ya later."

"You too." Billy said as they walked to their separate ways.

* * *

The next day, Billy playing with toy soldiers and a monster action figure. It's a beautiful day outside.

"This is it, men! Steady! Here it comes!" Billy said while playing his army men and giant octopus. The monster roars. "Ahh! Eek! No! No! Ahh! Ahh! Stop attacking us, Mr. Monster! We only wanted to be your friend. Oh, I'm sorry. Let's make up." Billy make both of his toys kiss and giggles. "Yay!"

Mandy appears and shines sunlight through her magnifying glass. "That's when the monster melted the foolish soldier's brain with its heat ray vision." She said as she ends up melting the toy soldier's head.

"Aww! He had a wife and two kids." Billy said to Mandy.

"He's better off now." Mandy said as she melts the toy soldier under its burnt. Billy rubs his nose and sniffs.

"How are you today, Mandy?" Billy asked.

"You will take me to see Mr. Snuggles." Mandy said to Billy.

"Mr. Snuggles? Oh, it's his tenth birthday today!" Billy said to Mandy before he paused for a second and whispers to her. "That's like gagillion in hamster years."

Billy takes Mandy to his bedroom and they see Mr. Snuggles on a scamper wheel in his cage. Mr. Snuggles appears to be a really old grey hamster with a party hat on his head.

"It looks like he's about ready to kick the bucket." Mandy commented.

Billy taps on the cage. "Happy birthday, Mr. Snuggles!" He said as he turns to Mandy. "Hey, wanna see him do a trick?"

"No." Mandy answers as Billy opens the cage and takes Mr. Snuggles out.

"Mr. Snuggles, kiss-kiss!" Billy said while smiling.

Mr. Snuggles starts growling and his mouth foams up. He jumps off of Billy's hand and bites Billy on the nose.

"Good boy!" Billy said while smiling. He pulls Mr. Snuggles off his nose and puts him back in his cage.

"That was more of a bite than a kiss." Mandy said about the trick.

Mr. Snuggles pants heavily. Suddenly, a swirling green vortex appears. The vortex implants itself into Billy's bedroom floor.

"What's that?" Billy asked about the vortex.

Mandy walks up to the vortex, touches it with her finger and tastes it. " It seems to be a swirling vortex of pure evil coming out of your floor." She answers to Billy.

Mandy touches the vortex with her finger and tastes it again. The vortex shrinks down into a black shadow. The shadow begins to take form. Billy backs up into a corner and nails his teeth into a wall. The shadow takes form into a skeletal creature known as the Grim Reaper. Mr. Snuggles becomes terrified and the Grim Reaper grins evilly at the hamster.

"Oh, oh, look! It's Santa! Santa Claus!" Billy said while smiling as Grim is shocked.

"That's not Santa, you stooge. That's the Grim Reaper." Mandy said to Billy.

"Do I still get presents?" Billy asked Grim.

"Uh, well, no. Actually, I'm here for the hamster." Grim answers Billy.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! You brought presents for Mr. Snuggles!?" Billy asked smiling.

"No. I'm taking him away." Grim said.

"To the North Pole?" Billy asked smiling.

"No. I..." Grim said before interupted when Mr. Snuggles bites his hand. "Ahh! Ooh! Ooh!"

Mr. Snuggles jumps into Billy's shirt.

"Look, I'm just doing my job. But I'm afraid it's curtains for Mr. Snuggles." Grim said to Billy.

Billy was confused what Grim said. "You got him curtains?" He asked as Grim face-palms himself.

"You'll have to forgive Billy. He's an idiot." Mandy said to Grim as Billy rubs his eye.

"Look, aren't you two scared?" Grim asked. "Boo! Blah!"

Billy and Mandy look at Grim in a confused state as Mr. Snuggles pop out of Billy's sleeve. 

"Oh, come on! I'm a walking skeleton!" Grim said as he pulls up his cloak to reveal his skeletal body and walks around. "Isn't that scary?!"

"Hey, can I see your hockey stick?" Billy asked as he grabs Grim's scythe and plays hockey with it. "Fore!" He yelled as he whacks a toy with Grim's scythe and hits Grim in the head with the toy.

"Mr. Reaper, you are truly a horrific and powerful figure and I respect that." Mandy said as she pour tea in a cup, Grim sits at a table. "However, I cannot allow you to take Mr. Snuggles."

"How dare you give orders to me! I have powers you can't possibly imagine!" Grim said in angrily.

"Tea?" Mandy asked as she offers Grim a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you." Grim said as he accepts the offer. He tries to drink the tea but because of him being a skeleton, it stains his cloak. Billy drops the scythe on the table.

"Aw, you stained your dress." Billy said to Grim.

"It's not a dress!" Grim yelled at Billy and pulls his scythe off the table. "Now, give me the hamster!"

Billy takes out Mr. Snuggles from his shirt and attempts to give it to Grim. But Mandy stops Billy from doing so.

"No!" Mandy said.

"No? Well, why not?" Grim asked Mandy.

"I'll make you a deal. We will play a play a game with you. If you win, you can have Mr. Snuggles." Mandy said as she offers Grim a deal.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can he have me too?" Billy asked Mandy.

"Yes." Mandy answers in annoyed. "And if we win, we keep Mr. Snuggles."

"I love games and I never lose." Grim said while laughs evilly.

"Neither do I." Mandy said.

"Hmm. Well, if you win, which you won't, I'll be your best friend forever." Grim said as he reveals his part of their deal as he uses his scythe to open a portal. "Follow me."

Grim jumps into the portal while Billy and Mandy follow. The portal leads to another dimension. Billy and Mandy land in their skeletal forms followed by their muscles and skins. It also happens to Mr. Snuggles. 

"Welcome to Limbo. Where we'll be playing my favorite game: Limbo!" Grim said as he transforms his sythe into a limbo stick and put it between two skull poles. "How low can you go?"

Grim goes below the limbo stick.

"Your turn." Grim said to Mandy as he laughs evilly.

Mandy takes a turn. Mandy goes under the limbo stick very easily, much to Grim's dismay.

"I think we need to make a slight adjustment." Grim said as he takes the limbo stick and puts it in the middle of the skull pole. He laughs evilly at Billy. "Your turn."

Billy takes a turn and like Mandy goes under the limbo stick very easily. Mr. Snuggles climbs on the skull pole while Billy went under the stick. Billy takes a bow. Grim grunts in frustration. Grim takes the limbo stick and puts it at the very bottom of the skull poles.

"That should do it." Grim said while smiling.

"Gosh, I can't go that low." Billy said to Grim.

"Ah, but I can." Grim said as he on his back and prepares to go under the really low limbo stick. He looks at Mandy. " Oh, uh, any last words before you lose?"

"Just two." Mandy answers. "Kiss-kiss."

Mr. Snuggles growls and his mouth foams up. Mr. Snuggles jumps into Grim's eye socket.

"Oh! Oh! Get it off me!" Grim yelled as he struggles with Mr. Snuggles until he trips over the limbo stick.

"You lose." Mandy said to Grim.

"But, but this isn't fair!" Grim said in saddness.

Mr. Snuggles jumps out of Grim's eye socket and runs into Mandy's hand.

"A deal is a deal. We keep Mr. Snuggles." Mandy said.

"Yeah, and now you're our best friend forever!" Billy yelled in joy.

"No! This is impossible! I am the Grim Reaper! Master of the forces of life and death!" Grim cried in defeat.

"Not anymore." Mandy said.

Back in his bedroom, Billy's in his pajamas and is getting ready for bed. In his bed is the upper body of Grim.

"See? Being our best friend is pretty fun huh? And the best part is, you can sleepover at both our houses!" Billy said as he smiles before grabbing a pillow. "Oh, pillow fight!" 

Billy whacks Grim's body with his pillow while Grim's skull head, who is sleeping over at Mandy's house, is feeling the blows. Mandy, who is reading a book before bedtime, looks at Grim.

"I loathe you." Grim said to Mandy.

Mandy smiles and Mr. Snuggles pops out of Grim's eye socket.

"Why me?" Grim asked in sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I love all of the old Cartoon Network shows and I've decided to make a cinematic shared universe of it. 
> 
> So, in this story, there's gonna be different from the series. Billy and Mandy are a couple when they're teenagers, Billy's no longer afraid of spiders, Nergal became one of the main antagonists, Irwin and Billy are no longer friends and Billy and Mandy are graduating Endsville High. 
> 
> This story's first part is based on the first episode of the Grim and Evil's franchise, Meet the Reaper.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is dedicated to the memory of Fred Willard.


End file.
